The Integrated Microscopy Core is organized to provide state-of-the-art imaging facilities in support of the projects comprising the Center for Reproductive Biological Research. This Core will provide access and training for light and electron microscopy, from routine brightfield to highly sophisticated, multispectral imaging and live cell studies, to digital ultrastructural studies, as necessary for Center investigators to achieve their project goals. The concentrated collection of expertise and diligently maintained high-end imaging equipment provides a resource readily available to Center investigators not possible for individual laboratories due to issues of cost, space and expertise.